Losses to residential property and industrial/commercial facilities owner's incident damages caused by broken water pipes are staggering. In part because broken water pipes often go undetected in the absence of the property owner or while the property owner sleeps through the night, water damage from a broken water pipe can be catastrophic. In fact, some insurance agencies report that up to seventy percent of their insurance losses are water related.
Water damages incur billions of dollars of structural, operational, reputational and financial losses each year for residential and commercial property owners. Water damage is the number one source of property claims for owners of high-rise residences, hotels, office buildings, retail establishments and other commercial structures. Leakages can create problems for property owners and managers at any time of year and during any point in a facility's life cycle. What often starts out as a small, undetected leak can quickly spread down through a building, travelling the route of least resistance and at a great distance from its original source, making detection extremely difficult.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to providing a system whereby residential property owner or an industrial/commercial owner may easily protect themselves against catastrophic damages caused by broken water pipes or leaking fixture.
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a system that may be operated manually or automatically.
Accordingly, a need remains for a water damage prevention system that has a convenient and means facilitates a means to activate and/or deactivate the water flow from the main water supply with a high percentage of use when a residential home or industrial/commercial facility or building is vacated or unsupervised.